1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone resin composition, an encapsulating material, and a light emitting diode device, to be specific, to a light emitting diode device, an encapsulating material used therein, and a silicone resin composition serving as the encapsulating material.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting diode device, as a light emitting device capable of emitting high-energy light, has been known. The light emitting diode device includes a light emitting diode element and an encapsulating layer which encapsulates the light emitting diode element.
As an encapsulating material for forming the encapsulating layer, for example, a silicone resin composition prepared in the following manner has been considered (ref: for example, Example 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-265436).
That is, after mixing 100 g (8.70 mmol) of a dual-end silanol type silicone resin, 0.77 g (5.20 mmol) of a vinyltrimethoxysilane, and 0.14 g (0.59 mmol) of a (3-glycidoxypropyl)trimethoxysilane, 0.19 mL of a methanol solution of tetramethylammonium hydroxide is added thereto. In addition, 2.19 g of an organohydrogensiloxane and 0.025 mL of a platinum-1,3-divinyl-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldisiloxane complex are added to the obtained mixture to prepare a silicone resin composition.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-265436, the silicone resin composition is applied on a polyester film to be heated at 135° C., so that a sheet in a semi-cured state is prepared. Thereafter, a board mounted with a light emitting diode element is covered with the sheet to be heated at 160° C., so that the sheet is completely cured. In this way, a resin encapsulating article (an encapsulating layer) which encapsulates the light emitting diode element is formed to fabricate a light emitting diode device.